Gossip Stone/Quotes
This article includes all the quotes about or given by the Gossip Stones. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *"This statue's one-eyed gaze pierces into your mind... BOINNG! BOINNG! The current time is: 00:00" -Quote when hitted with the sword (The time is just an example, it shows the current time in the game). *"Responding to your mask, this strange stone statue talks to you... I overheard this..." -Quote of every stone when used the Mask of Truth, before reaveling a gossip. Gossips In front of the Temple of Time (Left to Right). *"They say that Gerudos sometimes come to Hyrule Castle Town to look for boyfriends." *"They say that it is against the rules to use glasses at the Treasure Chest Shop in Hyrule Castle Town Market." *"They say that Malon of Lon Lon Ranch hopes a knight in shining armor will come and sweep her off her feet someday." *"They say that Malon set the original record in the obstacle course of Lon Lon Ranch." After climbing up the vines at Hyrule Castle. *"They say that if you get close to a butterfly while holding a Deku Stick in your hands, something good will happen." Kokiri Village infront of the Lost Woods. *"They say that the small holes in the ground that you can find all over Hyrule make perfect breeding ground for bugs." In the Lost Woods past the Skull Mask Kid. *"They say that when non-fairy folken enter the Lost Woods they become monsters!" Sacred Forest Meadow (Front to Back). *"The owl named Kaepora Gaebora is the reincarnation of an ancient Sage." *"They say that strange owl, Kaepora Gaebora, may look big and heavy, but its character is rather light hearted." Sacred Forest Meadow infront of the Forest Temple *"They say it's possible to find a total of 100 Gold Skulltulas through out Hyrule." Infront of the Shadow Temple. *"They say there is a secret near a tree in Kakariko Village." Death Mountain while climbing to the peak. *"They say that Biggoron's Sword is super sharp and will never break." Death Mountain Crater entering from the peak. *"They say Medigoron didn't really think about his own size, so his store is really cramped." Lake Hylia near the Waterfall. *"They say that there is a secret road that leads to Lake Hylia." Zora's Fountain close to the Zora's Domain entrance. *"They say that there is a secret near the lone tree which is not far from the river in the north west part of Hyrule Field." Zora's Fountain infront of the Great Fairy's Fountain. *"They say that you can swim faster by continuously pressing B." Zora's Domain infront of King Zora. *"They say that players who select the "HOLD" option for "Z TARGETING" are real "Zelda players!"" Zora's River near the entrance to the Zora's Domain. *"They say Princess Zelda's nanny is actually one of the Sheikah, many though had died out." In various holes through out Hyrule. *"They say that the horse Ganondorf rides is a solid black Gerudo stallion." Zora's River on the highest point. *"They say that there is a man who can always be found running around Hyrule Field." Hyrule Fields near Gerudo in a hole. *"They say that there is a switch that you can only activate only by using the Spin Attack." Gerudo Valley lower Waterfall. *"They say that the thief named Nabooru, who haunts this area, is a Gerudo." Closer to Hyrule Castle. *"They say that, contrary to her elegant image, Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle is, in fact, a tomboy!" In a hole near a tree near Hyrule Castle. *"They say that you may find something new in dungeons that you have already finished." Near the Spirit Temple on the South side. *"They say that the treasure you can earn in the Gerudo's Training Ground is not as great as you would expect, given its difficulty." Inside the Goron City in the Boulder Room. *"They say that there is a secret around the entrance to Gerudo Valley." On the Northwest side of the Deku Tree. *"They say Kokiri are always followed by small fairies." On the Northeast side of the Deku Tree. *"They say that one Kokiri has left the forest, but he is still alive!" The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *"The mystical stone responds to the mask and speaks to you. ...But its words are heard in secret..." -When used with the Mask of Truth. *"Mask of Truth Wear it to read the thoughts of Gossip Stones and animals." -Inventory description when selected. *"You got the Mask of Truth! This is the same mask the Sheikah spoke of! This mask allows you to hear and understand the wisdom of Gossip Stones and the thoughts of animals..." -Description when that appears when the Mask of Truth is obtained. *"Only 24:00 remaining!" -When hitted with the sword, it tells the remaining time for the Moon to crash. Gossips On the east side of Termina Field just north of eastern exit. *"It seems that the hideout of Sakon, the thief, is tucked away at the edge of Ikana Canyon." On the north side of Termina field to the east of the exit. *"Anju, the woman at the inn, is known for being careless and frequently mixes up guests." Western part of Termina Field, by a fountain. *"The symbol of marriage, the Couple's Mask seems to have the power to calm and silence arguments." In Termina Field, at the base of the tree by the Milk Road entrance. *"It seems that you can become a Milk Bar member if you do a good deed at the ranch." In Termina Field, at the base of the tree by the southern exit. *"It seems that the crows that fly near the town walls are fond of musical instruments." In Termina Field, within the fence that surrounds the Astral Observatory. *"The postman puts his delivery schedule before everything else, but priority mail is of even greater importance." Termina Field, in any of the special four holes *"It seems the face of the slightly larger, strange stone changes when the pipes of awakening are played." *"It seems the face of the slightly larger, strange stone changes when the drums of sleep are played." *"It seems the face of the slightly larger, strange stone changes when the guitar of waves is played." *"It seems all the strange stones that are arranged in a row wish to be the same color." Road to the Southern Swamp *"It seems the veranda door of the town's Stock Pot Inn has carelessly been left unlocked..." Souther Swamp, behind potion shop *"The Swamp Tourist Center will not accept pictographs taken outside the swamp. But if you bring a pictograph of the guide's son, he'll give you something nice..." Swamp Spider House *"The mask that can see into people's hearts and minds also seems to work on animals as well..." Path to Mountain Village, near the middle *"The gold dust won as the prize in the Goron Races in spring can be used by the smithy to forge a sword. Or it can be sold to the smithy for 40 Rupees, but the Curiosity Shop will buy it for 200 Rupees..." Path to Darmani’s Grave, Mountain Village (Springtime) *"The frogs that are supposed to gather in the mountain when spring arrives are elsewhere. You need Don Gero's Mask to bring them together. The frogs in Clock Town, the swamp, Woodfall Temple, and Great Bay Temple make four..." In Mountain Village (Springtime), near the Frog Choir. *"A small, lost horse seems to have been taken in by Romani Ranch, south of town." Milk Road *"The spirit of a charismatic dancer who died in Termina Field dances there night after night." Romani Ranch, near the entrance. *"It seems Keaton, the ghost fox, plays tricks in the grass..." Romani Ranch, at the base of a tree to the south. *"The animal bandleader's mask seems to have the strange power of making young animals mature." Romani Ranch, by the barn. *"It seems the Kafei, whose whereabouts are unknown, is awaiting a letter from Anju..." Romani Ranch, in the Cucco Shack *"A torture device of insomnia called the All-Night Mask seems to be available at the Curiosity Shop..." Romani Ranch, in the Doggy Racetrack *"It seems that drinking Chateau Romani makes your magic power last for three days..." Great Bay, just past the Zora game *"To get Evan to listen to Mikau and Japas's song from their music session, you should not try demonstrating it as Mikau. It seems if you pose as someone unrelated to the band and begin playing it, you just might get him to lend an ear." Great Bay, by the entrance to the Pirate's Fortress *"The reward for Romani's nighttime assistant seems to be something that holds milk..." Road to Ikana Canyon *"If you use the Lens of Truth near here and speak to the man you find... you may earn a mask that can enable you to blend into backgrounds and move about without being noticed." Ikana Canyon, by the Ghost hut *"Pamela, who lives in the music box house, comes out every two minutes when the music box is playing. But it seems she will also come out if she hears a bomb explode..." In Ikana Canyon, on the dock. *"It seems the ReDeads that appear in Ikana Castle start dancing when the Captain's Hat, Gibdo Mask or Garo's Mask are worn. But the does not change things much..." In Ikana Canyon, across the ravine from Sakon's Hideout. *"The Fierce Deity Mask, a mask that contains the merits of all masks seems to be... somewhere in this world..." Moon Gossip Stones Odolwa Dungeon *"It seems the Gorman Brothers were using Garo's Mask for ill..." *"It seems Cremia, the owner of Romani Ranch, had Romani's Mask..." *"It seems the leader of the Gorman Troupe had the Circus Leader's Mask.." *"It seems the postman had the Postman's Hat..." *"It seems Kafei and Anju had the Couple's Mask..." Goht Dungeon *"It seems Kamaro, the spirit dancer, had Kamaro's Mask..." *"It seems Skull Keeta, Captain of the Skull Knights, had the Captain's Hat..." *"It seems the Gibdo Mask could fall from Pamela's father's cursed face..." *"It seems the hungry Goron was wearing Don Gero's Mask..." *"It seems the Great Fairy in town had the Great Fairy's Mask..." Gyorg Dungeon *"It seems Shiro, the unseen stone soldier, had the Stone Mask... *"It seems Guru-Guru, the traveling musician, had the Bremen Mask... *"It seems the old woman with the Bomb Bag had the Blast Mask... *"It seems the Giant's Mask was dormant in Stone Tower Temple..." *"It seems the Deku Scrub butler had the Mask of Scents..." Twinmold Dungeon *"It seems the one cursed by the strange, sparkling gold spiders had the Mask of Truth... *"It seems his mother, Madame Aroma, had Kafei's Mask..." *"It seems the All-Night Mask was being sold at the Curiosity Shop..." *"It seems Grog of the Cucco Shack had the Bunny Hood..." *"It seems the owner of the Curiosity Shop was keeping the Keaton Mask..." The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker *"That stone is an enhanced version of the Gossip Stones long spoken of in the legends of the Hyrulian Royal Family. I am the one who made it." -By Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. *"You made it? The royal family's Gossip Stone? I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about." -By Tetra The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass *Boing-oing! ... ''Ocarina of Time'' Manga By Link *"Gossip Stone... You're a stone that knows a lot of rumors right? Well I've got a question for ya!!" By the Gossip Stone at Lost Woods *"BOINNG! Mido may boast that he's the boss Kokiri, but I've heard that he still wets the bed. I've heard the Great Deku Tree is troubled because he cannot scratch his own back." *"BOINNG! I've heard that the Bagu Tree is a rival of the Great Deku Tree, but he's not beat him once. I've heard that people who enter the forest become Skullkids..." *"A Skullkid is the final form of a lost child..." *"It may be said in passing that Saria succesfully made an escape but is now being chased by a monster... ZeldaUniverse Zelda series official webpage *"Gossip Stones: See "Sheikah Stones"." *"Sheikah Stones: Working as the eyes and ears of Hyrule and Termina, Sheikah Stones are scattered over both lands. No one has ever been able to completely understand their mysterious ways, but in the past they were known to provide unusual information to those wearing the long-lost Mask of Truth.-- Ocarina of Time, ''Majora's Mask" *"Mask of Truth: The Mask of Truth allows its wearer to communicate with Sheikah Stones. --''Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask''"